It
by SnaK
Summary: ...I NEED 2 MORE REVIEWS TO MAKE ME PUT CHAPTER 5 UP... Dib finds something out that he hoped would never come true. Gaz realizes about the IMPORTANT THINGS on all girl's minds. I suck at summaries! Better than it sounds! Chapter 3's up
1. It's JUST the beginning

**Zim and Gir were going about their usual day. Hurt Dib and taunt Gaz. (Only to hide his affection though) Zim really liked Gaz, but didn't want to tell her for the fact that Dib would find out and try to kill him. But of course, he wasn't going to tell her for the fact that she would say she doesn't like him too. But he was SERIOUSLY mental if he thought Gaz didn't like him. Because it was SOOO obvious that she did. So let's see what they do.**

"**Gaz! Dad! Come look! BIGFOOT IS IN THE GARAGE USING THE BELT-SANDER!" Dib screamed. "My poor insane son..." "YOUR VOICE IS STUPID!" "But he is..." **

**Dib thought to himself. A lot. He wanted to go and do something, and man was he going to do SOMETHING. Something he had NEVER thought of doing. He was going to go to Zim's house and..do STUFF. And man was he gonna do STUFF. Oh, YOU HAVE NO IDEA.**

"**Gir, I have heard that freaking song TOO MANY TIMES! STOP NOW!" "Noooooooo!" "YOU DARE INVOKE THE WRATH OF ZIM?" "Yeah. You got some burritos?" "No! NEVER SAY BURITTOS AGAIN!" "Aww..My pig is BRO-KEEEN." "Sometimes I wish you would just GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE."**

**So Gir did. He left. And you won't guess where he went. Well, maybe you will, but...umm...uh...YOUR LEGS ARE STUPID!**


	2. Gir has some THINGS

**Okay, Gir left. And OF COURSE, I know where he went. But do you? Did you guess Dib and Gaz's house? Yep. I knew you would know...**

**-gir rings doorbell- **

**Zim had equipped gir with an invisibility mode for when he went outside to play or go somewhere. He knew that his dog suit was TOTALLY weird. So Gir had invisibility mode on when he went to Gaz and Dib's house, and nobody saw him come in...**

**-Dib answers door-**

"**Hello? Who rang the doorbell? Oh well. It's probably just in my head...which is not big. I don't understand why people think my head is big." **

**-ahem- because your head IS big Dib! Sorry I just HAD to say that... –ahem-**

**Gir had secretly run inside. He sat on the couch and watched the scary monkey show that was on the TV by Gaz. She noticed that something was by her but nothing was there so she ignored it. She got up and went to her scary room. Which is spooky. **

**-ahem- Wait. Scary and spooky are the same thing…OH WELL! Back to the story! –ahem- **

**Gir got up after the show was over and decided to follow Dib. He was going into his labs. Then something happened. Something BAD. Something he would soon REGRET. Something that was...SEEN BY GIR...And REMEMBERED! Dib had written a note to Zim. Meant to be delivered when he thought the time was right. And that time was: TONIGHT. Gir saw it and ran home. When he got back, he said the following things...**

"**Master! Master! Where'd ya go? Where are you?" "I'm down in the base Gir!" Zim replied. So Gir went down the toilet in the kitchen to the base. "Master! Master! Big headed boy wrote you a looooooove note! I seen it with my own...hold on," –Gir counts eyes- "TWO EYES! I SEEN IT!" "What? You mean..." "DDDDDDIIIIIBBBBBBBBBBYYYYY! DIBBY IN LOVE WITH MASTER! WERE GONNA HAVE A PARTY! WHOO! WITH BALLOONS AND CAKE AND HATS AND BURRITOS AND...stuff!" "Whaa! No we are NOT! I HATE THAT HORRIBLE HHHHHHHHUUUUUUUMMMMMMAAAAAAANNN!" "OOOOOOOHHHH YYYYEEEAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" "Go monitor the containment levels of that machine. I'm gonna go set that human straight. Mua-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Mua-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-cough-cough-um... I be back later." "OKIE-DOKIE! Tee-hee-hee-hee!" **

**If you wanna find out what Zim does, I will post chapter three later today!**


	3. Couple

**Zim was SO prepared to get revenge on Dib for that note. He was thinking of a horrible plan to get him back. 'Horrible stinking earth monkey, that Dib, pitiful HU-MAN' He thought. What was Zim thinking of doing to Dib? I dunno, maybe a little of this and a little of that. You will SO see.**

**"Oh yes, Dib will be terrified of this evil plan. Hmm. I wonder if he's going to let me in the house? Maybe...Maybe not...I'll just have to see..." Zim muttered under his breath. **

**It was 8:00 at night, and little did Zim know, but Dib was walking a few feet behind him.**

**"Why are you talking about me! I heard my name!" "Oh shutup Dib-Stink. What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at home." "Why do you care?" "No particular reason..." "Fine. Me and Gaz went to Bloaty's. We are just waling home. "Where is she then?" She went the other way when she saw you. She gets nervous around you. I think she's in love with your horrible alien self." "No, it's not her, it's you. I got your sick love note Dib. And guess what. You are expecting me to not love you back. And guess what else. You are SOOOOOOOOO right! And now. I am gonna make you wish I was never born! Muaa ha ha ha ha ha ha! Ok that's enough of that." **

**Zim jumped on Dib and held him to the ground. He called Gir on the little thing in his Pak, and told him to come. Then, Gaz walked around the corner. She saw Zim on Dib and thought he was doing something...ELSE...so she went over to them. **

**"Eeeeeww! I didn't know you were gay Zim, or you Dib. Man, why did I ever like you Z?" "Dib was telling the truth! You really do like me?" "Yeah, but you're gay. So whatever." "I am not GAY! I'm holding Dib down so I can experiment on him." "Oooh! Can I watch? Oh yeah. You don't have to hold him down. You will see." "Okay." "Get up Dib. Now, if you move from this spot, I will wait until you sleep and..." Gaz rose up in the air and everything went black... "Stuff all your paranormal junk deep down..." A ring of fire grew around Dib... "into your big giant paranmormal head..." Dib screamed but nobody heard him or even really cared..."AND CHEW ON YOUR EYEBALLS AFTER I PLUCK THEM OUT AND SEND YOU INTO A NIGHTMARE WORLD FROM WHICH THERE IS NO RETURN!" "Ok I'll stand here. Sheesh, you didn't have to scare me out of my skin!" 'WOW! I had NO idea you had THAT MUCH power over the Dib human! You're amazing!" "I know, and you are too Zim," She leaned over and kissed him. "NOOOOOOO! MY SISTER IS IN LOVE WITH AN ALIEN!" "Shutup Dib. Don't move. You know what's coming." And with that Gir flew up and picked Dib up. "Aww! Gazzy! How you too gonna fit on meee! I like dooky!" "Umm, yeah Zim, how?" "We can't. Umm, Here..."Spider legs rose from his Pak. "I'll carry you!" "Okay. Sounds good!" "Whoooooooooo Hooooooooooo! I'm a MONKEY!" Gir said while flying throught the air torwards Zim's house where the 'FUN' will REALLY start to begin!**


	4. No Fun Just Yet

**Okay . I have NO CLUE what 'FUN' is. Well, actually I do, but..YOU DON'T! NEENER NEENER NEEEEENEEEEER! Okay now I will start with the story!**

**"Zim, I know that you're an alien right," "Yes, I AM ZZIIIIIIIIMMMM!" "Yes. I know you are. I mean from the moment I saw you, I knew you were one. So why don't the other kids?" "That's easy, You are SMART. They are retarded. I thought you knew that." "Well, It doesn't matter! I love you Z, and there nothing else I have to say." "Well, I really wanted you to say that, So this must be a dream. I guess I am sleeping. Pinch me. See if this stops"...PINCH..."OOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!" "It's not a dream Zim, I really love you. Ya hear me world! I, GAZ ...truck honks horn when she says last name... AM IN LOVE WITH ZIM!" **

**Everything got quiet.**

**Why did Gaz love Zim? Why did he love Gaz? Why did Dib like Zim? Why did Gretchen like a GAY BOY! ...With an OVERSIZED head... Who knows. **

**I have to end this chapter here. Gotta go. See ya later, or maybe tomorrow!**


End file.
